For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional input device. The input device (an operational user-interface device) disclosed by Patent Literature 1 includes a remote touchpad unit for a user to perform a touch operation, a display unit to display a multimedia system of various modes according to three-dimensional signals received from the remote touchpad unit, and a controller to control the operation of the multimedia system according to the three-dimensional signals of the remote touchpad unit.
In the input device disclosed by Patent Literature 1, when the position of a user's finger is located in a range of a first height from the surface of the remote touchpad unit, the position of the finger (pointer) is displayed on the display unit to enable a detailed operation through the movement of the pointer and the movement of a menu.
When the position of the user's finger is located in the range from the first height to a second height, switching between a first mode and a second mode is enabled by a wipe pass gesture, and movement among a home, a main, and a sub screen is also enabled.
When the position of the user's finger is located in the range from the second height to a third height, switching to an operation standby screen is enabled in a radio main screen.